Vígasz
by Riku113
Summary: Miután Árnyék elrabolta az öccsét, Niko magába zuhan és úgy tűnik, bármennyire igyekszik tagadni, lassan elér a lejtő aljára. Vajon a lelkiismeretesen mellette maradó Robin képes lesz megfékezni összezuhanását? A történet Robin/Niko shonen-ai, ha nem szereted ne olvasd!


**VÍGASZ**

Az asztalra készített tea lassan hagyta abba a gőzölgést, ahogy kezdett egészen kihűlni, de még mindig nem nyúlt felé senki a lakás mozdulatlan csendjében. Épp olyan érintetlen volt, mint testvére, ami a mocskos, csorba bögrében hűlt szép lassan jéghideggé, miközben Robin kezei mozdulatlanul közrefogták a csészét. A puck kivételesen nem finnyáskodott, nem tett megjegyzéseket az összezúzott lakásra, ami leginkább egy szemétdombra hasonlított, vagy a tea kesernyés ízére, ami az egyetlen kortyot követően még mindig megülte a száját.

Csak ült némán, maga elé meredve és hallgatta a zuhanyzóból jövő vízcsobogást. Nem mozdult, pedig az esze tudta, hogy épp itt lenne az ideje megzavarni Niko fürdőzését. Valahogy mégse tudta rávenni a testét, hogy megmozduljon. A férfinek szüksége volt erre a kis magányra. Erre a pár percre, amire rá tudta beszélni a több napos hiába való kutatást és rohanást követően.

A tea hidegre hűlt, már nem eregetett magából fehér, forró pamacsokat, csak árválkodott az asztalon magányába egészen megsötétedve. A víz még mindig zubogott a fürdőben, Robin karórájának mutatói pedig lassan odébb araszoltak, hogy jelezzék éjfél is elmúlt. A puck sóhajtva állt fel, ügyet se vetve a kihűlt italokra, ahogy a fürdő felé csoszogott, s közben megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

Niko magába zuhant, mint egy elcseszett rizsfelfújt, de ezt persze semmi pénzért nem kötötte volna a világ orrára. Ellenben az egyórás szépítkező zuhany nagyon nem vallott rá és Robin kész volt végre kirángatni a férfit bánata pöcegödréből. Az hogy mindezek közben még jó eséllyel a meztelen hátsóját is megnézhette magának csak hab volt a tortán.

- Hé, Hercegnő, nem olvadtál még el? - kérdezte Robin a hangjában leheletnyi bujasággal és magára erőltetett csipkelődéssel, miközben belépett a fürdőszobába, de az ott uralkodó kaotikus állapotok megállították. Ha lett volna még meleg víz a csapban, bizonyára a pára vágta volna mellbe, így azonban csak az ujjnyi vastag víz állta útját. - Azt a rohadt…!

Niko állapotát jól mutatta, hogy fikarcnyit se törődött a káosszal, amit okozott. Békésen ült a repedezett kádban, miközben a vastag vízsugarat folyatta magára, s láthatóan egyszerűen _elaludt_ a jéghideg vízsugár alatt. Az utóbbi napok után ez nem is volt meglepő. Robinnál jobban senki nem tudta, mennyire kihajtotta Niko a lelkét is, hogy az öccse nyomára bukkanjon, miközben még a legszükségesebb dolgokat is megtagadta magától. Étel, alvás… Ezek csak időpazarlásnak tűntek a szemében.

Mindig jéghideg, logikus gondolkodása mintha cserbenhagyta volna, pedáns maszkja összetört, s hiába kapott tehetetlenül a darabok után. Robin nem ismerte még túl régen, vagy elég jól, de azt azért még ő is észrevette, mennyire megviselte a megingathatatlannak hitt férfit Cal elvesztése.

Niko egyszerűen magát okolta mindenért. Ráadásul teljesen feleslegesen, de Robin ezt persze hiába próbálta elmagyarázni neki. Árnyék nem olyasmi volt, amivel előre számolni lehetett. Vagy amivel Niko szembeszállhatott volna, ha már itt tartottak.

Robin egész életében a túlélésre játszott, márpedig az elég hosszú idő volt. És eddig mindig jó döntésnek bizonyult, amikor az irháját mentette, az esze pedig most is veszettül sikítozta, hogy menekülnie kellene. Mégis maradt. Maga se tudta egészen pontosan, hogy mért, de maradt.

Talán egyszerűen csak agyára ment az évtizedeken át tartó magány, vagy megkedvelte ezt a két, életük elcseszett romjaihoz foggal-körömmel ragaszkodó bolondot. Meg persze valahol csodálta is őket. Ő játékos volt, Niko és Cal pedig túlélők.

Ráadásul olyan megingathatatlan elkötelezettséggel és hűséggel egymás iránt, amilyet Robin évezredek alatt is csak kevesekben tapasztalt eddig meg. Ez pedig egyszerűen lenyűgözte.

A puck óvatosan lépkedett át a tócsába gyűlt vízen, alaposan eláztatva méregdrága selyem zokniját. A hideg befurakodott a bőre alá, szinte érezte, ahogy jeges ujjaival belekapaszkodik, és felfelé kezd kúszni a bokáján, miközben elzárta a vizet.

Niko azonnal mocorogni kezdett, amint elkezdett befelé tocsogni hozzá, de csak néhány pillanat múlva nyíltak fel viharszürke szemei. Egy pillanatig kábán, fókuszálás nélkül meredt a világba, de az egész nem tartott tovább egy futó másodpercnél, aztán a férfi tekintete kitisztult, s keze máris, önkéntelenül fegyvere után nyúlt, amit a WC lehajtott tetejére fektetett.

- Nyugalom, nyugalom, csak én vagyok - vágta el a mozdulatot Robin, ahogy finoman megfogta a kard után tapogatózó kezet. A hideg futott végig a hátán, ahogy Niko libabőrős karjához ért. Olyan tapintása volt, mint egy holttestnek. Egy jégbe fagyott holttestnek. – Azta' Nik, te aztán szépen hidegre tetted magad! Ilyen állapotban tuti, hogy még a farkad se áll fel - füttyentett Goodfellow, de csupán egy vadállatot is megszégyenítő morranás és egy nagyon csúnya oldalpillantás volt a jutalma. Ez azonban cseppet se tudta kedvét szegni, ahogy a lassan reszketni kezdő férfit talpra segítette. Miközben természetesen alaposan végig stírölte izmos vállaitól egészen csípője ínycsiklandó vonaláig. - Azt hiszem, jobb volna, ha _felmelegítenélek_. A végén még taknyosan koslathatsz majd Cal nyomában és az senkinek nem lenne jó, ugyebár!

- Fogd be, Goodfellow, és adj inkább egy törölközőt - mormogta Niko furcsán rekedt hangon, s bár fortyogott benne a düh, amiért hagyta, hogy a fáradtság ennyire legyűrje, ebből semmi nem látszott mindig semleges arcán vagy érződött a hangjában. - Aztán akár el is tűnhetnél innen, amíg felöltözök.

- És hagyjam ki a látványt, amit ez az ínycsiklandó test nyújt? - szörnyülködött a puck, miközben szemérmetlenül megnyalta a száját és átnyújtott egy törölközőt Nikónak. - Ugyan melyik valamirevaló pán tenne ilyen ostobaságot?

Nik csupán a szemét forgatta meg, miközben dörgölni kezdte magát. Akármennyire volt azonban ura a testének, kezei heves remegését ezúttal még neki se sikerült elrejtenie. Robin egy ideig próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem venné észre, mikor azonban Niko egy elfojtott szitkot motyogott el az orra alatt, akaratlanul is közelebb lépett, s egy újabb elhasznált, kibolyhosodott frottír darabot borított a férfi fejére. Niko azonnal kinyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozni kezdjen, Robin azonban csak kicsit megszorította a tarkóját, erősebben dörgölve szőke haját a törölközővel.

- Ne nyafogj!

- Nem nyafogok - felelte Niko önérzetesen, de legalább engedte, hogy a puck közelebb lépve tovább dörgölje a haját, amiből még mindig hideg patakocskák csorogtak a hátára. - A gyerekek nyafognak. A nők nyafognak. Cal nyafog. Én nem nyafogok.

- Hát persze - hagyta rá Robin szórakozottan, miközben már olyan közel állt Nikhez a szűk helyen, hogy testük szinte összeért.

Még a vékony selyeming anyagán keresztül is érezte, ahogy a férfi reszket a hidegtől. Izgatottan borzongott meg, mikor Niko egyik combja egy pillanatra hozzáért, s hálát adott a törölközőnek, ami még mindig eltakarta a férfi arcát. Ha Nikónak ellenére is volt a közelsége, nem adta jelét. Vagy egyszerűen csak gondolatai annyira messze jártak, hogy nem maradt ideje foglalkozni Robinnal.

A puck inkább erre az utóbbi lehetőségre fogadott volna.

- Meg fogjuk találni - motyogta, ahogy a törölközőt kicsit hátrább csúsztatta, s végre belenézett a mindig sztoikusan nyugodt arcba. Nik ugyanolyan kifürkészhetetlen pillantással nézett vissza rá, mint általában, miközben Robin ajkai szinte súrolták az övét, ez pedig már önmagában is ijesztő és bizarr volt. Más esetben a férfi már bizonyára lenyakazással fenyegetőzött volna, vagy kiüti. - Ígérem neked, Niko. Megtaláljuk.

- Tudom.

A felelet alig volt több tompa suttogásnál, mégis annyi magabiztosság és hit volt benne, hogy Robin megborzongott. Ha létezett bármi biztos ezen az elátkozott világon, akkor az Niko Leandros megingathatatlan szeretete volt az öccse iránt. Mégis… A megingathatatlan hiten túl a szó tompán, élettelenül hagyta el a telt ajkakat, mintha Nik valahol nagyon messze járna, s a viharszürke szemek is szokatlanul elkalandoztak, Robin válla felett az összetört tükör maradványait figyelve.

- Cal erős. Tudom, hogy jól van. És vissza fogom kapni.

Robin szíve összefacsarodott az egyre erősebb, hangosabb szavak hallatán. Nik nem ismerte Árnyékot. Nem tudta, milyen kegyetlen és hatékony. Robin azonban épp elég ideje élt, hogy ismerje a gonoszt, amit a fúria képviselt. Az ő hite megfakult, kikezdték az évek, s ha a szíve nem is akarta elfogadni, az esze üvöltötte, hogy Caliban már nem létezik. Hogy többé nincs a megismert fiú, csak az az üres, kegyetlen _valami_, amivé Árnyék tette.

De hát ki volt ő, hogy összezúzza Niko hitét.

Az előtte álló férfi lélegzete forrón simított végig Robin állán. A puck megborzongott az érzéstől, a törölközőre tett keze pedig finoman remegni kezd. Ha Niko észre is vette, nem tett semmit ellene. Még mindig ugyanolyan fegyelmezetten állt, mereven, egyenesen, akár egy megingathatatlan kőszirt.

Vagy egy gyerek, aki arra vár, mikor ütik meg ismét.

- Niko…

- Menned kellene, Goodfellow. - A szavak ridegen, minden érzelmet nélkülözve gördültek le Niko ajkairól és úgy vágtak, mint a penge, félbeszakítva Robin bizonytalan hangját. A viharszürke szemek idegenül, távolian bámultak a puckra. - Árnyék veszélyes. Már így is túl sokat tettél értünk, nem várjuk el, hogy maradj. Mentsd az irhád.

Robin szemei komikusan kerekedtek el. Aztán a puck arca szinte pillanatok alatt öltötte fel egy utcai lámpa vöröses árnyalatát, ahogy ujjával keményen megbökte Niko mellkasát. A férfi még csak meg se rezzent.

- Na, idefigyelj Leandros, mert Zeuszra, csak egyszer mondom el! Caliban a barátom, ahogy te is. Maradok.

- Goodfellow…

- Hallgass! Lehet, hogy te vagy szupertehetséges, szörnyölő ninja-fiú, ahogy Caliban mondaná, de akkor is csak egy ember vagy. Minden segítségre szükséged lesz, mikor szembe kerülsz az Auph-fal, úgyhogy meg se próbálj elküldeni! - Robin önérzetesen szegte fel az állát, egyenesen a minden kifejezést nélkülöző szemekbe bámulva. - Nem megyek el. Maradok.

- Makacs.

- Végre észrevetted! - biccentett Robin elégedetten, levéve a törölközőt Niko fejéről és meg se próbált nem vigyorogni a látványon, ahogy a mindig rendezett, selyempuha tincsek nedvesen ezerfelé meredtek a férfi fején. - Most pedig irány az ágy, mielőtt megfázol! Aztán majd ápolgathatlak húslevessel és forró mézes teával! Na, nem mintha baj lenne, ha pátyolgatnom kell téged, bármikor szívesen megnézem, lázas vagy-e! Persze csak a régi módszerekkel, tudod, mikor a görögöknek nem volt lázmérőjük és még az ujjukat használták, amit feldugtak a beteg…

- Fejezd be ezt a mondatot és valamelyik késemet dugom fel beléd, de az nem fog tetszeni - morogta Nik, a fenyegető él azonban valahogy elmaradt szavai mögül. Sokkal inkább tompán és fáradtan csengtek, mint egy ösztönös visszavágás. - De a tea jól hangzik.

Robin erre csak elvigyorodott, s lendületesen megfordult, hogy tea után nézzen. A padlót borító víz azonban nem az a közeg volt, amin érdemes volt hirtelen mozdulatokat tenni. A puck meglepett kis kiáltással zuhant hátra, s csak Nik kitűnő reflexei és a hely szűkössége mentette meg, hogy csúnyán összezúzza magát.

- Jól vagy?

- Persze, remekül - felelte Robin azonnal, bár hangja sokkal inkább sikerült kéjsóvárra, mint szerette volna, s ezt Niko is megérezhette, mert haragosan morrant fel mögötte. Ez azonban mit se számított, miközben izmos karjai átölelték Robin vállát, s mellkasa a selyeming anyagán át hozzá nyomódott. - De azt hiszem, kicsit megrántottam a bokám, szóval még maradnék így ahogy vagyok, rendben? Vagy akár át is vihetnél az ágyadba. Ott is kipihenhetem a sérülésemet, amíg te _felmelegszel_.

Niko mély hangú morranással állította talpra a férfit aztán maga is kiegyenesedett. A puck csipkelődését további válaszra se méltatva szedte elő a kopott hajkefét a fürdőszobaszekrényből, hogy rendbe hozza magát, Robin azonban meg se moccant, állhatatosan bámulta, mint valami műalkotást. Arcán pedig mindeközben jól ismert ragadozó mosolya terült el, ami felvillantotta hegyes kis fogait.

Egészen addig, míg Niko meg nem fordult ismét. A férfi egy pillanatra lehunyt szemmel ingott meg, mire Robin azonnal közelebb lépett, s aggodalmasan megragadta a karját. Nik arca sápadt volt, a bőre pedig még mindig hideg, akár a jég. Ahogy pedig felnyíltak gyönyörű szemei tompult fáradtság csillant a mélyünkön a makacs tagadás alatt.

- Kimerültél. A végletekig hajszoltad magad és most nincs tovább, Niko!

- Jól vagyok - közölte a szőke makacsul, de hiába próbálta lerázni Robin kezét magáról, a puck egy tapodtat se hátrált. - Eressz, Goodfellow, erre nincs időnk!

Niko bosszúsan nézett farkasszemet vele, persze erről csak az állán megfeszülő bőr árulkodott. Robin talán még nem ismerte olyan régen és olyan jól, mint Cal, de azért ő is képes volt olvasni az emberekben. Még az olyan makacs fajtákban is, mint Niko Leandros.

- Időt kell teremtened rá, Niko! Muszáj!

- Nem. Calt kell megtalálnom - makacsolta meg magát a másik, félretolva az útból Robint, aki továbbra is kitartóan markolta egyik karját. - Ha az utamba próbálsz állni, Goodfellow, téged is feketelistára teszlek. Ennyire egyszerű a dolog, értetted?

- Ostoba! - sziszegte a puck. - Ostoba barom!

Aztán a következő pillanatban figyelmeztetés nélkül penderítette meg Nikót, mintha a férfinek nem is lenne súlya, s egyetlen sima mozdulattal bevágta a kádba. A fájdalmas csattanást csak néhány elvétett mozdulat követte, de hiába volt Nik keményebb, mint a legtöbb anyaszomorító szörnyeteg kinn a világban, Robin tapasztalata és a fáradtság ezúttal legyűrte.

- Látod?! - sziszegte a puck egyik térdével Nik gerincébe térdelve, miközben megrántotta a férfi hátracsavart kezét. A penge vékonnyá préselt ajkakat azonban még csak egy halk szisszenés se hagyta el. - Ez történik, ha nem hallgatsz rám! Ha olyan fáradt vagy, hogy még én is könnyedén leterítelek, akkor az Auph ellen semmi esélyed! Pihenned kell, értsd meg végre. Azzal nem segítesz az öcséden, ha fejjel rohansz a falnak és megöleted magad!

- Akkor talán üljek ölbe tett kézzel és várjak?

A szavak tompán csengtek, de nem a fájdalomtól. Pedig a fogás, amivel Robin még mindig mozdulatlanul tartotta a másikat pokoli kínokat kellett hogy okozzon, ez mégse érződött Nik mély, bársonyos hangján. Valami sokkal mélyebb, sötétebb fájdalom azonban igen, s ettől Robin szája keserű lett, ujjai pedig önkéntelenül is meglazultak a férfi csuklóján. Niko mégse moccant.

- Nem lehet mindig olyan szerencsém, mint akkor, Robin - folytatta, s az elsíratlan könnyektől érdes szavak egyenként furakodtak a férfi fülébe, keserű gombóccá gyűlve a torkába. - Ezúttal Cal nem jön vissza magától. Te mondtad. Árnyék nem engedi neki és ez az egyesülés talán végleges is lehet. Minden pillanat kritikus! Valamit tennem kell. Muszáj!

Robin finoman érintette meg Niko ökölbe szorított kezét, ami a kád peremére kulcsolódott, olyan erővel, hogy a férfi ujjai egészen elfehéredtek. Aztán végig futtatta ujját a másik hátán, lapockáján, míg el nem érte a tarkóját. Nik megremegett a tenyere alatt, de mikor felhúzta épp olyan rideg, kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá, mint mindig.

Robin szíve összefacsarodott a látványtól, de nem tudta, mit tehetne. Nik olyan volt, mint egy szobor, s ha érzett is valamit, bármit, azt olyan mélyen temette magába, hogy még véletlenül se találhassa meg senki. Talán csak Caliban. Csakhogy ő nem volt itt, hogy a jelenlétével és ostoba piszkálódásával átsegítse testvérét a nehézségeken.

- Meg fogjuk találni - súgta végül az egyetlen értelmes dolgot, ami a szájára jött. - Megtaláljuk és hazahozzuk. Ígérem!

Közelebb hajolva nyomta homlokát Niko homlokához, egyik tenyerét még mindig a tarkóján tartva. A férfi egy pillanatra megfeszült, Robin pedig ujjai alatt érezte, ahogy vére hevesen lüktet.

Aztán kimérten bólintott.

- Tudom. - Niko mély sóhajjal engedte el a kád peremét, s ahogy kihúzta magát, Robin is leheletnyit hátrább mozdult, hogy teret adjon neki. Zöld szemei fürkészőn figyelték, ajkai mosolyra rándultak, de az egész hamis, erőltetett volt és ezt Niko is látta. Mégis hálás volt a pucknak. Azért, hogy nem hagyta magára és azért is, mert észhez térítette, s nem engedte, hogy hírhedt önuralma cserbenhagyja. - Köszönöm.

Robin belenézett a nyílt, viharos eget idéző szemekbe, s épp csak egy pillanatig habozott. Ajkai finoman simultak Niko ajkaira, s ha a férfi meg is lepődött, nem mutatta. Némán, egyenes derékkal ült a kád szélén, miközben Robin ujjai a tarkóját masszírozták, s csak engedte a csókot, mely lágy volt és puhatolózó. Nem csókot vissza ugyan, de nem is tiltakozott.

Robin nem tagadhatta, élvezte a pillanatot. Nikónak épp olyan íze volt, mint amilyet elképzelt neki. Vas és vér, s mindezek alatt valami igazán nyers, tisztán férfias bizsergés. A napfény meleg, életet adó íze. Robin nyelve puhatolózva simított végig újra meg újra Nik ajkain bebocsátást remélve, a férfi azonban meg se moccant. Csak a tenyere alatt lüktető pulzusa lett leheletnyit szaporább, s jéghideg bőre melegedett fel egy egészen kicsit.

Mint egy gyönyörű szobor.

Robinnak kedve lett volna kipuhatolni, mennyire ura Niko a testének, ahogy azonban szabad keze a férfi combjára simult, meggondolta magát. Soha, az évszázadok során egyszer se volt rá szüksége vagy oka, hogy _elvegye,_ amit akart. A lágy csók talán nem tűnt erőszakosnak, de Nik érezhetően vonakodott, idegenkedett az érintésétől. Márpedig ráerőltetni valami ilyen intim, belsőséges dolgot, mikor ennyire kiszolgáltatott, sebesült volt…

Robin utoljára még megérintette ajkaival Niko állát, majd visszahúzódva mélyen a viharszürke szemekbe nézett és elmosolyodott. Nem volt az igazi, ezer karátos Goodfellow mosoly, arra mégis elég volt, hogy a másik felneszeljen pillanatnyi kábulatából, s mogorván arrébb tolja őt. Robin egy teljes percig állt még a helyén, ajkain a majdnem csók forrón égető emlékével, aztán elfordulva kiment, anélkül, hogy egy árva szót is szólt volna.

Niko sérült volt. Talán nem a teste, de belül vérzett és minden pillanatban az öccse után sóvárgott. Cal nélkül gyenge volt, még ha nem is vallotta be. Mégis, az a csók és a sóhaj, amit Robin még az ajtó előtt megtorpanva is hallott elég volt, hogy a puck ismét elmosolyodjon, ezúttal már szívből jövőn.

Most talán nem volt itt a megfelelő pillanat, de az élet ment tovább. Robin pedig őszintén remélte, hogy Caliban hamarosan hazakerül és minden visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba.

Niko ragadozó volt, egy veszélyes, vonzó vad. De nem csak ő, a szörnyek is szerettek vadászni.

És még ha erről sokan meg is feledkeztek, Robin Goodfellow a lelke mélyén valódi szörnyeteg volt, aki már kinézte a prédáját.


End file.
